Operation:Kyella
by ChocolateCoveredStrawberriesxx
Summary: Troy has his eyes set on Sharpay, but first he has to get Gabby, with her crush who he does'ntknow who it is Kyle. What happens when Sharpay has to help him? New character, Kyle. TROYPAY KYELLA CH 4 UP!
1. Trailer

**Story: Operation: Kyella**

**Troy has his eyes set on Sharpay but in order to do that he needs Sharpay to help him get Gabby to date Kyle, the new basketball player. **

**So, what do you think of this description? Well...cuz most of you are my supporters here, I'll give you the trailer. Okay? You BETTER like it lol!**

_Troy likes the "Ice Queen"_

shows Troy talking to Sharpay

_But in order to get her, he needs to get Gabby off his back_

Shows Gabby talking to ,Kyle, her crush (red hair, kind of tall)

_So he asks his crush for help_

"Help me, Sharpay, please help Gabby get Kyle and forget about me!"

"Okay, Troy, I'll help but why do you want me to help you?"

"I want another girl."

_What if it goes right, but what will Sharpay do when she finds out?_

"Wow, they are talking to each other."

"Yeah, Sharpay, I need to tell you who I like."

"Wait, they might kiss!!"

"NOW!!"

"Fine, who?"

Troy whispers "You."

shows Sharpay's jaw drop

Coming soon to 


	2. Chap 1: What just happened?

Troy's POV

Have I lost my mind, I ask you? I get these weird feelings when Sharpay talks to me. Have I fallen deep into something that I can't handle? Oh, God, here she comes.

"Hi, Troy. Want to hang out ofter school? I mean, is it okay since you and Gabby broke up?" Sharpay

asked, while I tried to avoid her eyes, I got so lost in them. Oh, crap, now I'm getting mushy gushy!

"Uh, well first, I need to ask you something." I said my eyes focussing on the floor, but I had to look at her face. I really wanted to but, what if I literally start to drool? Hmm... what a perdicament...

"What? Troy, are you okay, you look like your-blushing! What is it Troy?" Sharpay asked the last question flirtatiously. Gosh, she is so, ugh! Is there a word better than sexy? Maybe I should look it up...

Well, anyway I really needed to ask her if she would help me get Gabby a boyfriend, she's been hanging around me, and if she continues I'll need to hide my feelings for my new best friend, Sharpay.

"Help me ,Sharpay, please help Gabby get Kyle and forget about me!" I begged, talking about the smart new basketball player on our team, I really knew she liked him, it was too obvious not to notice.

"Okay, Troy, I'll help but why do you want me to help?" Sharpay asked with an odd look on her face, okay well, to me it was cute, but you know how everyone else feels about the 'Ice Queen'.

"I want another girl." I said bluntly. Sharpay looked at my eyes as though she was in love with me too as I said this. "Shar? Are you okay?" I asked as I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Yeah!" she practically yelled. I knew somehow she was looking at either my chest or my arms crossed over my chest. I couldn't tell, but she sure was acting like she was- in love? But, she couldn't possibly fall for my the lughead basketball player. What if she was? Hmmmm...

Sharpay's POV

Troy could tell that I was in some sort of a daze but I knew he didn't know that I was thinking of his abs, I only knew how sexy they were when I went to his house and he was taking off his sweaty shirt from playing basketball. "Who do you want?" I asked in my cute little voice.

"Someone in our class, she's a blonde, and she is in the drama club." Troy said shyly. There were a dozen or two girls in our class who fit that same description, but it only could be one of them. Than, I got the stupidest idea ever: What if it's me? No, it definatley couldn't be, I'm positive.

"Okay, I know she likes Kyle, so you find out if he likes her. I'll find out what she thinks of him, after all we have time, it's free period." I said nodding. I felt like he was really counting on me, his life depended on me. "Let's go find them and do ASLC." I said.

"ASL-what?" Troy asked with his cute eyes locked into mine. I laughed at that. Silly Troy! He didn't know that ASLC means 'a small little convo.' "What's so funny about that?" Troy asked shutting his locker.

"Troy, it means 'a small little convo', you hot little boy." Oh my God, I said that out loud. NO NO NO! I'm such an idiot sometimes!

"WHAT?" Troy said as though no girl had ever seen him before. Gosh, what can I say?

" I said 'you snotty little boy' because when you were a little boy you were always blowing your nose.

Remember? You were out of your seat in Pre-K all the time!" I lied, though it was true. I hoped he fell into my little trap. Troy nodded.

I walked to the chemistry lab. Gabby was writing notes in her notebook, pen gliding along the page. "Hi, Gabby. I was wondering how much you like Kyle. He's sooo cute." I lied about the cute part, cause I really had it bad for Troy. "Of course, duh! He's so smart, sweet, nice, and he is so cute! Why do you care anyway?" Gabby asked. "I just was wondering, I might just be able to get you and him together, maybe." I said. "Really, you will, you are so nice, well, now that we're friends and all." Gabby said, pulling me into a hug. "Can you let go?" I asked annoyed. "I'm really not fond of wrinkling my dress, it's pink and cute." I said. "Oh, sorry!" Gabby said, pulling away from me. I patted my dress to smoothe it out, making it presentable for Troy, when I would reunite with him to tell him the news. "Well, I'll work my magic and I'll see what I can do about you and Kyle, so asta la vista!" I said collecting my purse and walking out the door. I walked about 4 feet and ran into someone. "Watch were you're going-Oh, Troy, sorry, I thought you were some freak, but trust me you are definatley not a freak, definatley!" I said starting in my icey tone than changing into a sweet tone when I relized that the aftershave smell was Troy. "Kyle likes Gabby, so I guess that we just need a plan to get them together. Hey, the field trip, I already know we're all in the same group so let's just be partners on the bus leaving them to be partners?" Troy suggested. "YES!" I screamed. "I mean, sure, if it gets those two together than sure." I said calmly, covering my slur of love towards Troy. "Great then! Hey, wanna go to lunch together? I mean walk there, not nescisarilly sit together, or anything." Troy asked. "Yeah." I said. Troy intertwined his fingers and mine, leaving us to walk hand in hand to lunch. We walked down the hall, people staring at us, maybe that will be what they do once we're together, if we ever do get together. I stared at him, and he stared back. I swear there was a spark between us. We walked down the stairs, still staring into each others eyes. "I'm glad we're going to work together. We're a great couple-I mean pair!" Troy said, eyes on the floor, blushing. "Yeah, why are you blushing, Troy?" I asked sweetly. "Just thinking, of a very embarassing moment." Troy said looking back into my eyes, suddenly out of nowhere, he leaned into my face, me leaning in as well. Our lips suddenly met into a kiss. I stayed in our position for about twenty more seconds, until I relized people were staring at us. I pulled away quickly. "Troy, I have to go." I said and I ran into the lunch room to get my lunch. "Shar! Shar!" Troy yelled, running to catch me. I quickly got my lunch and ran to the girls' table. "Sharpay, we have to talk about what just happened." Troy said, once he met me at my table, lunch in his hands. "Fine!" I said as I went up the stairs to his secret hide out. "Troy, what the heck was that for!?" I asked. "What!? I was just repaying you for helping me! And, you seemed awfully happy in that liplock!" Troy said walking to me. "I just did it because I was saying you're welcome! That's all!" I yelled, running to my lunch, leaving Troy to think.

**Okay, how do you guys like this? I worked hard and kinda fast so sorry for any typos like Tory for Troy, I had to correct that a thousand times lol!**

**xoxo Taylor**


	3. Chap 2: Phone Call

Everyone: sorry!!

Troy's POV

What the heck was I thinking! I kissed her! I kissed her, in front of East High and God! I lost it, but her eyes were yelling, 'Kiss me! Dopey, kiss me!' and I lost it fully and totally! What am I going to do? I'm sitting here, on my bed, bored, all alone!! Ahah! I'll call her!! I dialed her number carefully. "Hello?" she said. "Hi, I was wondering, about before, just don't say anything about it to Gabreilla. 'Kay?" I asked. "Why?" she replied. "I just don't want her to know, she's a little crazy about me and other girls, not like she likes me, but she looks out for me. I hate it, to tell the truth." I admitted. "Oh, so...Partners on the bus?" she asked. "Yeah, of course." I answered.

"Great Troy. So...wanna grab a bite to eat?" she asked. "Sure, I'll meet you at your house." I said. "Well, careful when you cross the street. Don't get hit by a car, 'kay?" she asked. I laughed. "Okay, well, bye." I said. "Tootles." she said. I hung up, and grabbed my shoes. Once I had them on I ran downstairs.

"Where are you going? I'm making dinner." mom asked. "I'm going out to eat with Sharpay." I said. "Oh, your first date?" she asked. "Uh, no, just dinner." I said, than I ran across the street. Sharpay was already there, looking gorgeous.

Sharpay's POV

Troy stared at me, from a foot away. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah." he answered. "So, let's head to the pizza parlor." I said. Troy nodded, as I started to walk. I turned around and grabbed his hand. "Let's go!" I said, dragging him. He stood next to me, our hands intertwined. 'God, he looks sooo hot. Sure, they're the clothes he was wearing earlier, but still. We walked into the parlor and sat down. "So, peperoni as usual?" he asked. "Yeah.(pause) Please." I said. Troy nodded and got the waitress. "Um, can we get a medium peperoni pizza, with two Cokes?" Troy asked. "Sure, coming up." she said. I smiled. "By the way, when you kissed me, I was just being a drama queen. I guess I didn't want to admit you're a good kisser." I said. "Oh, well, you're not that bad of a kisser either." he said. I blushed. I never thought he'd tell me that. "Here you go." the waitress said, but I looked at the vase they had on the tray. It had a single red rose. Troy whispered something in the waitress's ear. She nodded and set the food, and vase, down. Troy took the rose out of the vase and put it on the table. He grabbed a slice and dug in, so did I. I was starving, since our conversation at lunch. "This is soo good." I said. "It's better than-" I began, than I relized I was going to say, "It's better than looking at you." And, I couldn't possibly say that!

* * *

An hour later we were done. "Um, Shar, wanna go on a walk?" Troy asked. "Sure." I answered, grabbing my purse. Troy grabbed the rose and paid, than we left.

A/N:)) It's been soo long. Now that I have summer, you guys are gonna have more chs of my stories. YAY!!

xoxo Taylor


	4. Chap 3: A Walk In The Park

**Chapter 3**

**A Walk In The Park**

Sharpay turned around, when they reached the park, to see Troy holding the rose. She "oh"-ed at how sweet he was. She took the rose from his hand, with a smile. "Thank you, Troy. You're so sweet." she said, than she kissed his cheek. Troy and Sharpay both blushed.

"It's no problem, really, Sharpay." Troy argued. She intertwined her hand with his, and they walked toward the swings. Troy let go of Sharpay's hand, and sat down in a swing, as did she. Sharpay stuck out her hand. Troy took her hand, gladly of course. He rubbed his thumb against her thumb. If you knew Sharpay, you know she wouldn't sigh at how romantic it was of the way it felt, because he'd know she liked him.

She giggled, at how sweet he was. He smiled at her. And how nice she had become. Before he knew, her was in the middle of a kiss with her. 'Wow, this is how it feels to kiss her.' 'Wow, this is how it feels to kiss him.' Sharpay pulled away, seeing Troy blush. "Wow." she giggled.

"Wow." he murmured. She stood up, so did Troy, and they walked to the lake, not too far away. She smiled, at everything that happened.

"So, the field trip is tomorrow. Sit next to me on the bus?" she asked.

"Of course." he said, than he pushed her in the lake. She yelled and pulled his leg and him, down with her. He grabbed her and stood up, since they were in shallow weather.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, spitting out water.

"Well, I thought you might be a little hot." he suggested. She giggled.

"Troy, can you help me get out?" she asked. He laughed, and pulled her onto his shoulders, and she stepped on the walkway. She stuck out her hand, and her took it pulling him out of the water, him laying on the ground. She laughed and lay down next to him. She kissed his cheek, nicely. "You are so- indescribable. You know that?" she asked, getting up. He got up too.

"So are you." he said than they went to her house. He stood at the door. "Well, see you tomorrow." he said, he turned around, but was pulled back around. She hugged him, still wet. He pulled away, and went across the street. She opened the door.

"How come you're all wet?" Ryan asked, from the kitchen. She giggled.

"Troy pushed me in the lake. And, I pulled him in with me." she said, than walked upstairs and picked out an outfit to wear.

Troy walked in his door. "How come you're all wet, honey?" his mother, Heather, asked.

"I pushed Shar in the lake, and she pulled me in with her." he said, than traveled to his bathroom and took a shower.

Okay, I finished a chapter for now. I will surely update later this week for probably ALL of my stories!!

Love you all!

xoxo Tay


	5. Chapter 4: The Field Trip Prt 1

**Operation: Kyella**

**Chapter 4 : The Field Trip Part 1**

Troy walked into school, Chad next to him. "Are you serious? You're going to tell her on the bus coming back to East High that you have feelings for her? Talk about 'unromantic.' Taylor should hear about how you plan on telling Shar you like her!" Chad said.

"Sh! I don't want anyone to know, unless she likes me back!" Troy spat at his best friend. Chad walked to his locker and Troy went to his.

"Guess who!" Sharpay sang, in a sing-song voice from behind Troy's locker door.

"Uh, Callie, that hot cheerleader?" Troy joked, in a serious voice.

"You jerk! You-"

"I'm kidding Shar, I know it's you, I heard your heels clicking down the hallway." Troy shut his locker, and looked at her shoes. She was wearing Keds. Troy shot his head up. "What did you do, Sharpay?" Troy asked, staring into her eyes. She laughed.

"That's Gabriella, after I picked out my outfit, she called me, asking me what to wear, she's wearing 2 inch heels, very classy."

"Oh My Gosh, now take me shopping." Troy mocked her, in a girly voice.

"I do not sound like that." Sharpay argued, walking down the hall next to Troy.

"Sure. And I'm not the hottest guy in the school." he joked, knowing it was true.

'Yeah, trust me, you should look at you with your shirt off.' she thought. She giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing. I was just laughing at how Ms. Darbus gives us a speech every day." she lied.

"Well, let's go! The theater awaits." he said, holding his arm out, linking it with Sharpay's. She giggled.

"Oh, yeah!" she said, in a happy voice.

* * *

Sharpay went on the bus, and Troy followed her. She sat next to the window, and he sit next to her, towards the back. No chaperons. Perfect for Troy to kiss her, on the ride home. She rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled to himself, knowing he was lucky to be her best friend.

"Sharpay, what's the next part of our plan?" Troy asked. Sharpay knew exactly how to answer. She brushed her lips against his, for a few seconds. She pulled away.

"That." she said, knowing she shouldn't have.

* * *

Okay, I know you want more! But, this is a three part thing, so 2 more chapters than the story will be over! So, review, and I'll post more chapters! I love you guys, so bye!

Peace Out, Y'all!

Xoxo

Taylor


	6. Update

**Guess What?!**

**I'm going to have to stop**

**some of my stories**

**because i have new ones**

**I really wanna get out!!**

**But, some will have a chapter, than**

**eventually, I'll add the sequel...**

**this affects only 2 stories:**

**Closet Kisses**

**&&**

**Troypay: Hate or Love?**

**The stories I'm not going to do are:**

**AHH! MY DREAM IS OUT TO THE WORLD!!**

**Because Of A Girl**

**YouTube Lovers: A Troypay Story**

**&&**

**Loving Me, Loving You ((Going To POSSIBLY Bring This Back))**

**The Ones I Will Bring Back/Do ASAP:**

**Operation: Kyella**

**The Suite Life Of High School Musical ((After A Short Break 1 Month))**

**Ever Ever After ((With My BFF, Jaymee))**

**&&**

**ZashleyTroypay Love ((After A 1 Month Break Also))**

**I Hope I Didn't Upset All Of You..The YouTube Lovers One Is A BIG Hit, But **

**I Don't Think I'll Be Able To Do It! ((SOOOO SORRY:( (JUST SOOO SWAMPED)**

**Love,**

**  
Taylor **


End file.
